Talk:Ultraman R/B/@comment-36095357-20181113222734/@comment-32953449-20181116080558
Let us thinking back what the differences between Tsu and TOEI : 1. Unlike TOEI, Tsu really tighting their budgets when comes to making new stuff Which is why you keep seeing Old Kaiju along with several previous Ultra's as their main gimmick's. They don't even had a guts to actually try something new besides create 1-2 new kaiju that might or might not be remodeled after already existence kaiju (Horoboros is one of the example) compared to TOEI who got all out with Marketing their Toys (from Henshin devices, gimmicks, to even the Weapons that look so silly and don't forget that their start using Grunts like in Super Sentai). I still had hope that after Heisei, they will start from the scratch even with Toy gimmicks still around. 2. When comes to Actors, several Kamen Rider actor are big star now so some of them maybe too expensive for TOEI despite their big profit from their Toys sales BUT when you see Ultraman host Actors, they willingly return even with such less amount of budgets. Orb Origin Saga is the Example of that We got all Heisei Ultra hosts (minus Tiga) in that series, but before that in X they manage to get Kaito (Max in disguise) even after 10 years along with Komon as cameo. It proves that Ultraman actors are happily to return even with just cameos. 3. But, the sad thing is as i mentioned above KR actors are Big star whereas the Ultra hosts....are not so much. Some of them doesn't became full time actor that's why i rarely hear them in any TV show or anything. I believe Takeshi Tsuruno/Asuka its actually perform a Band (not Boyband btw) while i heard that Hassei Takano/Fujimiya is more focusing be a Director as i hear he and Takeshi Yoshioka/Gamu with Takaya Aoyagi/Juggler are in one movie and recently Shunji Igarashi/Mirai become a Youtuber while also owning a restaurant. 4. So..you see, All these actors its not much bigger that those in KR but i don't know why Tsu can't afford them back. Taiyo Sugiura/Musashi and Tsuruno start doing cameos and returning from the Mega Battle Monster movie (which is Zero debut movie) up until Origin Saga so i assuming Tsuburaya can convice them to return again but this time with both Takano and Yoshioka. As for Hiroshi Nagano/Daigo, thats a WET dream since his contract already done or he no longer interesting in Ultraman thus making his situation similar to Joe Odagiri/Godai of Kuuga and Hiro Mizushima/Tendou of Kabuto. For Nexus, anyone can be Nexus but i really hope Jun or Ren would at least make a cameos or we can just hire Komon again maybe as a different character but still have that Referenced from the Series itself. 5. Now, for Igurashi well he's a little um...chubby so im not sure how kids from 12 years ago would reconize him if he decided to return back. It will be funny if he convicted the trio Nagano, Tsuruno and Yoshioka that the three of them were an Ultraman in another Universe, that would be an interesting movie plot XD. And speaking of Nagano, WHERE THE HELL IS HE NOW? if they gonna make a Heisei Generations-like movie they better try harder to get him otherwise we will RIOT!!?. Phew, sorry for that unneccesary Rant at the end and i never thought make another long a$$ post in this discussion. Tbh, i do want a movie similar to Heisei Generations OR Decade Movie War 2010 but seeing things going.....yeah, not gonna happen.